


A beauty and the beast

by moxx04



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, another tumblr prompt i had to write, idk why it's always nayeon i write as a random creature/hybrid, this is just fluffy trash, werewolf!nayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxx04/pseuds/moxx04
Summary: “I only wish you’d still love me when the morning comes.”
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	A beauty and the beast

The full moon was almost at its peak. Nayeon felt sweat trickling down her back like a leaking faucet. The change was going to happen any minute now.

“Mina, please leave right now,” she pleaded with her lover.

“No, Nayeon, I won’t let you do this alone,” Mina answered.

That wasn’t right. This was her burden to carry, not Mina’s. It’s a relief to know she could rely on someone but the simple knowledge of that is enough. She would rather not tempt fate by letting Mina stay.

The wind picked up, leaves swaying in the background. It was a perfect night to change and run and be free, if only her stubborn lover didn’t insist on following her and facing this side of Nayeon. She liked to think that Mina could still leave if she chose to, but once she sees this, there’s no going back.

“I don’t want you to see me like this,” she asked one last time, one last plea to let her keep her dignity. “I’m not in control when I change, I won’t be the person you know.”

“I want to see you. I want to love every part of you,” Mina replied.

Her bones were aching, her skin tensing. It was happening, and she couldn’t look away from Mina. The pain wasn’t hers, it never was. She couldn’t have maintained her sanity for this long if it was. The wolf gave her that one reprieve.

“I only wish you’d still love me when the morning comes.”

And everything goes black.

-

The heat from the sunlight was a welcome feeling to her very sore body. And it seems it’s nice for her sleeping companion, too. Mina was always beautiful like this, unguarded and calm. It made Nayeon want to protect her from the rest of the world. She’d fight the coldness of this clearing if she could, how dare the morning wind make Mina shiver? Its audacity was unparalleled.

“Good morning, my love,” she greeted Mina once she starts waking up.

“G’morning, babe,” the younger yawned into Nayeon’s shoulder.

This was not how Nayeon imagined she’d be naked around Mina for the first time. It was not entirely uncomfortable, but undeniably awkward. Mina didn’t seem to mind.

“Did I hu—” her voice broke, her conflicting emotions proved to be too much. She soldiered on, “Did I hurt you?”

“Nayeon, you were literally a bigger version of Kookeu, what are you talking about?” Mina murmured, not even bothering to lift her head from Nayeon’s shoulder.

“Huh?”

“You transformed into a giant wolf, yes, but then you just sat on the ground with your tail wagging and looked at me until I went up to you and patted you on your head,” Mina said while finally getting up.

“You have to be kidding,” Nayeon said, full of disbelief.

“Would you rather have mauled me to death?” Mina chuckled, offering her hand to help Nayeon up.

“No!” she exclaimed while taking the offered hand.

Even at her most feral, she could never have hurt Mina, but she doesn’t like the idea of being likened to her baby Kookeu. She was a werewolf, for the gods’ sake. She was the epitome of power, ferocity, and the wilderness. She wasn’t a domesticated pup.

“Good, because you then proceeded to lick at my face until I grabbed a stick from the ground and threw it to the trees,” Mina laughed, dragging her away from the clearing and back to their apartment.

“I am having a hard time believing your story. Please just tell me if I scared you last night, you don’t need to hide your feelings behind these ridiculous stories,” she said seriously.

It wasn’t healthy for Mina to hide her feelings like that. If there was some resentment for Nayeon, she would deal with it. It was better than trying to ignore it only for it to bother them later down the line.

“I promise you, you ran into the woods and fetched me the stick,” Mina grinned.

Nayeon was always stunned by that smile, it was really unfair. Mina sent her heart racing with nothing but her happiness. She didn’t know the power she had over Nayeon.

“In fact, I have a video of it,” her lover muttered while fiddling with her phone.

And there it was. A video of a great black wolf with a stick in its mouth and running towards Mina at full speed. The laughter in the video was very obviously her lover’s and while it was lovely as always, the whole situation was also very mortifying.

She was apparently as scary as her small dog when it came to Mina. She’s embarrassed and glad. Mostly embarrassed, though.

“You really had to record me, my love?” she asked, face covered by her hands.

Mina pried them off, standing on her toes to kiss Nayeon’s forehead softly.

“Yes, so you can rest assured that you did nothing to hurt me. And to show Jeongyeon once you’ve told her that you’re a werewolf.”

She planned on telling her friends soon, but she’s having doubts about it now. They would want to see her too, just like Mina did.

“No one else needs to know.”

“That’s fine, too. But every month now, you’ll have me to play with when you transform,” Mina smiled at her. “Now, let’s go home before the neighbors wake up to see you naked and covered in dirt.”

Just like that, she knew she would love this woman for as long as she’d let her. Her fears were for naught, because even the darkest side of her softened with Mina’s presence. She’s never that nice and well-behaved without Mina, though. The wolf was a wild animal, Mina just had it tamed.

“I love you,” she said.

Those three words would never be enough to convey the depth of her feelings for the human who makes her life brighter by simply existing, but they were a start.

“And I love you too, silly.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am ridiculous, i know lmfao i wrote this mostly because i just wanted to write something again skskks i know it's bad but welp, scream at me in my cc if you hate it that much @_moxx04a


End file.
